A microwave communications system having a beam forming function can dynamically adjust a direction or a shape of an antenna beam by changing phases or gains of multiple signals in an array antenna, to automatically adapt to changes in environment and interference on a link, so that the microwave communications system has extremely great flexibility and extremely low maintenance costs.
In the conventional art, a beam control unit controls and determines a beam according to a combined signal, and a speed and flexibility of the beam control are both not ideal.